SWEET DREAMS
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Fighting the Slitheen, has its consequences.  Alternate ending for World War Three!


A/N: Hello all, heres my first effort at a Doctor Who fiction. Just to let you know I'm a Nine/Rose shipper so this story is set during series one after the episode World War Three. This is my take on how the ending should have been. Please let me know what you think it? Let me know if you think a sequel would be ok,. I have an idea for the next morning. Thanks so much, and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC and whoever else owns it. I'm just playing around with the characters, and promise to return them eventually!

What is love? T'not hereafter; present mirth hath present laughter. Whats to come is still unsure: In delay there lies no plenty. Then come and kiss me sweet and twenty!

William Shalespeare

Sweet Dreams

The Doctor was walking around the console flipping switches so he could send out the dispersal code to cancel out the Slitheen advert. He grabbed the phone to call Rose to let her know they would be leaving in a couple hours. But she didn't answer her cell, laying down his cream colored phone back on the console, the Doctor shrugged his shoulders and continued his motions. An hour later he tried to reach Rose again, but still no answer. The Doctor finished sending out the dispersal so no bargain hunters would show up trying to buy pieces, then tried Rose's cell phone again. Still no answer, getting a bit worried that she had decided not to travel with him anymore after everything that had happened. Maybe he had freaked her out while they were trapped in Ten Downing Street with Harriet Jones. Its not everyday an ordinary shop girl from London has a 900 year old alien allude that he might have feelings for her. "I could save the world but lose you" He had ment it, he couldn't lose Rose but maybe those eight words had pushed her away. He couldn't stand not knowing if she had decided to stay with her Mum or come traveling with him, he grabbed his leather jacket off the T.A.R.D.I.S.'S handrail and headed for the doors.

The Doctor ran up the stairs to Jackies flat. Approaching the door he became concerned seeing it slighty open and no lights on inside. "What if one of the Slitheen had escaped and came after Rose" he thought to himself as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Entering the flat silently, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he moved slowly forward. Coming to Jackies room first he nudged the door opened and peeked in, no Jackie. Calling out softly "Rose, Jackie?" there was no answer. Moving futher along the hallway he approached Rose's room. Calling her name again he entered the bedroom and stopped at the sight before him.

Rose was sound asleep laying on her bed in nothing but a towel. Her damp hair was spread out behind her in golden disarray. She was streched out sideways on the bed with one arm hanging off the side. Sitting on the floor right under her hand was her cell phone, the Doctor leaned down and picked it up, seeing the five missed calls from the T.A.R.D.I.S. he shook his head in disbelief. "Getting domestic me, calling her so many times" he thought as he laid the phone on the bedside table.

Standing over her the Doctor bent down gently, scooping her up into his strong arms, and laying her correctly in the center of the bed. Thinking that she would freeze in just a towel the Doctor moved to her draws and rummaged around untill he found some pajamas for her to put on. Coming back to the bed he considers waking her, but she had been thru so much since meeting him just a few days ago. She had seen the destruction of Earth in the far future, been attacked by the Gelth in the past, and fought off the Slitheen in the present. She needed her rest he decided finally. Watching her sleep so peacefully the Doctor considers the easiest and less embarrassing way to get her into the pajamas.

Gently he lifted one of her legs up and pulled the pajama bottom over her foot, then just as tenderly he does the otherside. Slowly he pulls the pants up her legs. Coming to her shapely bottom he leans over and whispers in her ear "Rose lift your hips up a little." Rose mumbles in her sleep "Doctor" but does as he tells her. Ever so gently he pulls the pajama pants over her bottom, and fits them around her waist. He lets his hands rest on her hips, as he looks down on his sleeping companion. His breathing becomes a little bit more labored as he strokes his thumbs in small circles on her flat stomach. Rose sighs in pleasure at the feeling but doesn't wake up.

Shaking his head to clear the lustful thoughts out of his head, the Doctor slides his hands up her arms untill he has her by the shoulders. Gently he pulls her up against his chest, her head falling peacefully on his shoulder, her golden tresses laying across his chest. Holding her tighter he inhales her smell, her on unique smell. It was all Rose, a wonderfull smell he thought. Closing his eyes in bliss, he allows his fingers to run thru her hair gently working out the tangles. After a few minutes he uses one hand to pull her arms thru the pajama top, then slowyly he lowers her back down to the bed. Sitting down beside her he slowly pulls the towel off her body.

Trying not to stare at her voluptuous body, he still appreciates the beauty of what he does see. Silently he buttons up the shirt, then sweeps her back up into his arms again. Pulling back the covers on her her bed, he lays her down in the middle of the bed, and brings the cover back over her. Brushing her hair out of her face he leans down and whispers "Sweet dreams Rose Tyler" and softly almost hesitantly brushes a whisper of a kiss over her lips. As he goes to pull back he gasps in astonishment as Rose hands lock behind his neck, and pulls his head back down for a more passionate kiss. The Doctors ice blue eyes were looking straight into Rose Tylers warm wide awake hazel eyes. While she snogged him relentlessly. Finally she breaks the kiss off, but only pulls away an inch, and smiles that wicked tongue poking out grin at him. "Sweet dreams Doctor" she whispered to him. Her soft hands slide down his leather clad arms and then gently tugs him into her bed.

"Oi! How long have you been awake?" the Doctor asked in suprise as he rolls over onto his back. Rose wraps her arms around him, and lays her head on his chest. Listening to the double thump of his hearts she replies "Never was asleep." The Doctor smirks a little as he asks "So just trying to get me in your bed?" Rose takes a deep breath before answering him "Sort of, yeah" then she asks him "Did it work?" The Doctors little smirk turned into a full blown grin "Sort of, yeah" he kisses the top of her head. Tilting her head up Rose looks into those amazing blue eyes "Stay with me" The Doctor looks into her warm eyes full of love for him and knew he was lost. This little blonde girl from Earth had stolen both of his hearts, and he would never be the same again. Finally the Doctor cups her face with his hands and brings it toward him and gently he kisses her before answering "Yep! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Then smilling devilishly at her, he pulls her tighter against him and kissed her senseless!

(A/N: Think you want to read a sequel entitled Good Morning Nightmares? Leave me a review and let me know)


End file.
